Slapsgiving 2: Revenge of the Slap
Recap Future Ted describes the Thanksgiving of 2009, when Lily and Marshall invited the gang over to their apartment for dinner. Marshall had picked out a wonderful turkey, but had left it in the cab. Robin and Ted pick it up at the Port Authority, and in gratitude, Marshall bequeaths one of his slap bet slaps to them, on the condition they slap before sundown and decide amongst themselves who gets to slap Barney. Lily's estranged father, Mickey shows up. Divorced from Lily's mother, Mickey had been living in his parents' (Lily's grandparents) basement, trying to develop his strange board game ideas and taking advantage of his father's generosity. Marshall describes the look he saw in Lily's eyes at that moment, calling it the "you're dead to me" look. She had used the look on other people for trivial reasons, but she had not spoken to or of her father for three years. Marshall, who is used to a close-knit family (he teleconferences with them for Sunday dinner), tries to convince Lily to allow her father to have dinner with them. She stubbornly refuses, but Marshall invites him in anyway, only to see Lily walk out the door. As they sit and wait for Lily to return, they play one of Mickey's unsuccessful games, "Diseases." After a part of the game sprays lead paint and horse bile all over the turkey, Marshall kicks him out and looks for Lily. He finds her at Mr. Park's bodega, a man she had given her "you're dead to me" look. While she waited at the counter, hoping to avoid Mr. Park, she found out that he had died, which makes her depressed. Realizing what it would mean if her father died without seeing him again, they return to have Thanksgiving dinner together, inadvertently upsetting Mr. Park's widow. Meanwhile, Ted and Robin playfully argue about who should slap Barney, begging off the honor to each other, but quickly start arguing seriously. Barney tries to extend the argument (to pass the deadline of sundown), frightened of the prospect of being tied to a chair and slapped. Eventually, Robin gifts the slap to Ted, praising his growth since being left at the altar. Ted gifts the slap to Robin, as closure to her relationship with Barney. Robin gifts the slap to Mickey as a welcome to the gang. Mickey gifts the slap to Lily as an apology for his absentee parenting. Lily can't bring herself to slap Barney, and Marshall explains that he gave out the slap to bring everyone together. A nerve-wracked Barney is released from the chair, but before he can sit down to dinner, Marshall slaps him in the face proclaiming, "That's four!". As a postscript, a commercial is shown of Mickey's new board game, Slap Bet, recreating the gang's tradition of slaps as a family game. Continuity *The song Marshall created for Slapsgiving, "You Just Got Slapped", in , is used for the "Slap Bet" board game commercial. *Lily says "yousonofabitch" in the same manner as she and Barney did in the . *This episode marks the first appearance of Mickey. Future References (Contains Spoilers) * Marshall delivers the fourth slap from his and Barney's Slap Bet, which he won in , where he also used the first slap. **The second and third slaps occur in and , respectively. Future Ted also mentions that the previous slap occured two years ago, as Marshall slapped Barney for a third time on Thanksgiving two seasons ago. ** In , Barney agrees to give Marshall three more slaps, and Marshall uses two of them immediately, leaving himself with two more. ** Marshall slaps Barney again, exclaiming "That's four!", in . ** Marshall slaps Barney for the last time in . * Lily and Marshall's respective "you're dead to me" looks are referenced again in . Gallery vlcsnap-2013-08-11-17h34m05s252.png|Marshall kisses the Thanksgiving turkey vlcsnap-2013-08-11-17h34m31s57.png|Lily's Dad arrives unannounced vlcsnap-2013-08-11-17h35m09s192.png|The "You're Dead to Me" look vlcsnap-2013-08-11-17h36m07s236.png|Marshall uses his fourth slap vlcsnap-2013-08-11-17h36m50s176.png|Aldrin Games' only successful game vlcsnap-2013-08-11-17h37m13s158.png|Aldrin Games' newest game slaps2b.jpg|Ted and Robin have to decide who gets to slap Barney. slaps2c.jpg|Barney talking smack before getting slapped. slaps2d.jpg|To slap or not to slap? slaps2f.jpg|Does Lily (the slap bet commissioner) get to slap Barney? Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Mickey claims that he wasn't even invited to the wedding. At the time, he was already 'dead to her'. But in she explains that she had to have the harp player at the wedding because Lily's father owed her a favor. **It's possible something happened between Mickey and the harp player before Lily decided that Mickey was dead to her. Mickey made the promise to the harp player that to make it up to her when he daughter got married she could perform and Lily still felt obligated to honor the commitment. *After Ted's "Gall Bladder" explodes in "Diseases", virtually no bile goes on the turkey or any of the characters. After the camera changes, it is all over the turkey and most people. *In the flashback to her wedding Lily is wearing a veil, but in Something Borrowed the bartender brings her tattered veil into her dressing room saying that he found it in the parking lot. She didn't wear a veil in the private ceremony with their friends beforehand or in the bigger ceremony after that. *In the flashback of Lily and her father in 2006, she had bangs. Lily didn't have bangs then, not until 2007 Allusions and Outside References *Robin calls Ted Eric Slapton of slaps, in reference to musician . *Lily's "You're Dead To Me" look, which vaporizes subjects under her glaring eyes, is a homage to Alyson Hannigan's character , specifically Dark Willow. ''Ted narrates that Lily "brought a man back from the dead" in reference to her father, which is another possible allusion to Willow's character. *The scene in which Barney delays his slap by digging into Robin's psyche is very similar to a scene between Clarice and Dr Lector in . *The title of the episode is a reference to and . Ted, Marshall, and Barney are also very big Star Wars fans. Music Other Notes *Chris Elliott, who plays Lily's dad, is 13 years older than Alyson Hannigan. *An alternate title for this episode was "Lily's Dad", but the title was changed before airing. CBS Press Release *International Airdate: Australia: April 15, 2010 on Channel 7; United Kingdom: July 22, 2010 on E4. Guests *Chris Elliott - Mickey Aldrin *Christina Pickles - Rita Aldrin *Jack Walsh - Morris Aldrin * - Marvin Eriksen Sr. * - Judy Eriksen *Robert Michael Ryan - Marvin Eriksen Jr. *Ned Rolsma - Marcus Eriksen *Greg Lewis - Mr. Ossias *Charles Rahi Chun - Mr. Park *Jonathan Morgan Heit - Boy #1 *Dennis W. Hall - Leopold * - Eleven-Year-Old Lily *Marion Kerr - Whitney *Doris Jung Usui - Korean Woman *Krystal Marshall - Bridesmaid *Tyffanee C. Smith - Bar Girl Reception * Donna Bowman of the rated the episode as B, saying the episode set itself up for failure by attempting to be a sequel to , one of the most popular episodes of the show. http://www.avclub.com/articles/slapsgiving-2-revenge-of-the-slap,35720/ * Brian Zoromski of gave the episode 8 out of 10. http://au.tv.ign.com/articles/104/1049555p1.html * Cindy McLennan of rated the episode as A. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/slapsgiving-2-revenge-of-the-s-1.php * The ''St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8.5 out of 10 stars. "...the slapping throne is instituted! ... 'we'll just give him some dark meat' ... " References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Holiday episodes Category:Slap bet episodes